After the War
by linic32
Summary: After the war with Gaea, Nico finds himself longing for a partner. After several awkward encounters with Will Solace, Nico finds himself head-over-heels in love. This is T for cussing, later. I suck at summaries BTW
1. Chapter 1

After the War

Nico sat at the café enjoying his coffee. It was a pleasant day in New Rome, it was warm and blustery. He watched as couples and families milled about the plaza laughing and enjoying their lives. He sighed and wished he had someone to love, to talk to, to connect with at least. Nico got up and paid for his coffee and headed to the barracks to clear his mind. Once he arrived, Nico turned on the lights and positioned himself in the middle of the ring. He summoned skeletons in threes and fours only to cut them down again, letting out his dreariness and stress. In the middle of his rampage someone walked in. Suddenly, the whole room got brighter and, for a bit, Nico actually got happier. Nico recognized this feeling and, without stopping, acknowledged the newcomer.

"Hey, Will."

"What's up Nico?" Will replied.

"Just training."

"That's nice. But, you look a little stressed. You wanna do some yoga with me?" Will asked hopefully.

To anyone else Nico would have said 'no', but there was just something about Will that prompted Nico to say:

"Sure."

While Will grabbed to mats, Nico dispelled the skeletons and the remains of his fit. They stretched their mats out onto the floor and while Will stretched skillfully Nico was as clumsy as a giraffe in skates. He kept falling down and Will couldn't help but laugh and Nico joined in. Will always made his day brighter. After a long laugh Will and Nico's eyes awkwardly met and Nico felt a feeling he had only once experienced before. Could it be, dare he say it, love? Before this could get anymore awkward Nico ran out of the barracks and towards the shrine to Pluto.


	2. Chapter 2

Nico ran out of the barracks and started to head towards his father's shrine, but was stopped before he could take a step. Will had already caught up and cornered him.

"Why did you run like that?" inquired Will.

"I don't like yoga."

"Like hell, death boy. Do I make you nervous?" replied Will, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Nico's face turned red and he looked away from Will's intense stare. He tried edging out of the corner but Will stopped him again.

"I bet that's it isn't?"

"In your dreams," Nico retorted while blushing further.

"Well that's all right. I know what your true feelings are." Will left with a wink.

Nico exhaled and sighed. How could he explain his feelings? It was complicated and Nico was pretty sure Will liked boys, but wasn't sure. Maybe he could talk to a love expert. Like…like…Oh yes! Piper! Nico ran as fast as he could towards the Venus cabin, where Piper was temporarily staying. He knocked on the door nervously at first, but when nobody answered he knocked harder. A girl similar in appearance to Honey-Boo-Boo answered the door and Nico _almost_ laughed.

"Yes?" she asked huffily.

Nico cleared he throat and said, "Ah, yes. Um…I would like to see Piper for some...ah...personal issues."

The Honey-Boo-Boo look alike looked unfazed as Nico responded. She turned and ran back into the depths of the place where Barbie dolls go to die. Instead of the girl, Piper appeared and smiled when she saw Nico.

"What up?" she said.

"Can I talk with you in private," he responded while silently motioning to the hoard of living Barbie dolls behind her. Piper glanced back and smiled in understanding. She motioned outside the cabin and shut the door.

"It's about someone I like."

"OOOH. What's her name?" she responded excitedly.

"Well, you see." Nico said sheepishly. "The…er…thing is that I'm kind of…gay."

"Oh my GOD! That makes so much sense. Who is he?" Piper inquired, as her eyes widened.

"Will Solace."

"OMG!" she shouted. A few Venus cabin members opened the door just to check if everything was O.K. Piper motioned for them to go away. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well two things. 1. I'm not 100% sure he is gay, although I'm pretty sure he is. 2. HOW DO I TALK TO HIM!?" Nico shouted.

"To answer your first question, he is gay. (I have my informants). And to answer your second question perhaps you could find out he interests. He _loves_ music and he is very serious about helping other people." Piper responded.

"G-r-e-a-t. How is this supposed to help me? How can I talk to him? I have no good excuse to." Nico asked.

"OOOOH. I just thought of something romantic! You could go out of the walls and let a monster injure you. Then you would be transported to the clinic where he works!" shouted Piper.

Nico's face lit up and started to smile at the thought of him and Will being together.

"That's actually great advice! Thanks Pipes!"

"What do you mean _actually_?" asked Piper smiling.

"Be seeing you!" shouted Nico as he ran towards the walls. Now he could finally talk to Will and nothing would stop him. Except maybe the sentries standing watch… He slowed down and stopped for minute and contemplated what to do. Then he realized he had shadow travel. Duh! Nico concentrated and felt the shadows envelope him and deposit him right in front of a…drakon.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Nico shouted as the drakon spit acid right where he had been standing. This was a little more than he had bargained for. Nico realized that acid would actually do the trick. Scratches would just be healed with some ambrosia. He need something that would do some _real_ damage.

"Hey! Metal head!" Nico shouted as unsheathed his Stygian iron sword. The drakon turned in his direction and swiped at him. Nico dodged to his left. But then he realized that he couldn't control where the acid would hit. He would have to sever the acid glands from the drakon. Well…shit. Nico ran at a tree and shadow traveled into a different one so as to confuse the beast. It worked…for a while. As soon as the drakon whirled around to face him, Nico launched himself towards the drakon's face and slashed before it could react. He landed on the ground and started running. The monster did not give chase though; it retreated into the woods that Nico had travelled to. Nico sat down on a rock, breathing hard, and started to mentally prepare himself for what was going to happen. He cute open the sack, spraying forth pungent juices. He tilted the acid pouch above his arm and waited for the pain. It came instantly. He suddenly found himself rolling on the ground from the overwhelming pain. Thankfully, his body made him blackout from the pain overload.

When Nico woke up he noticed he was in the clinic at New Rome and smiled. His plan was working


End file.
